Após a Morte
by Pikenna
Summary: Não percebi o que ocorreu depois que a bomba caiu na cidade. Apenas me senti estranho, sendo esmagado e depois sufocado. Depois uma calmaria me preencheu e de repente me vi flutuando, vendo as pessoas saírem de sua proteção para o ar livre.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem eles são do grande escritor australiano Markus Zusak, pois se fossem meus, Rudy não morria e se casaria com Liesel, sua Saumensch e teriam um lindo final feliz!**  
><strong>

**Depois da Morte**

_Por Pikenna_

**One-shot**

Não percebi o que ocorreu depois que a bomba caiu na cidade. Apenas me senti estranho, sendo esmagado e depois sufocado. Depois uma calmaria me preencheu e de repente me vi flutuando, vendo as pessoas saírem de sua proteção para o ar livre. Elas eram minúsculas, me lembravam formiguinhas andando de um lado para o outro.

Por um momento não compreendi o que se passava comigo, mas quando vi Liesel em prantos, deitada sob meu corpo, entendi que eu havia falecido. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Como assim eu não estava mais vivo?

Eu me encontrava totalmente assustado. Desejava voltar para meu pequeno e frágil corpo, abrir os olhos e abraçar Liesel, dizer-lhe para cessar o choro, pois eu estava ali, ao seu lado, vivo... Contudo, eu não podia. Não passava de um espírito invisível aos olhos humanos.

Desesperado, desci até a garota que invadia meus sonhos à noite e comecei a gritar para ela, chamando-a pelo nome. Não, eu não aceitaria a morte. Não era minha hora, ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Roubar um beijo da Saumensch, furtar mais maçãs, correr por aí sem destino, empurrar a professora... Muitas coisas...

Eu a vi se levantar e gritar aos sete ventos meu nome. Depois depositou um leve beijou nos meus lábios sujos e desprovidos de vida. Ela ficou ali, ao lado do meu corpo por um longo tempo, até que o cansaço a venceu e Liesel permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram aparecendo e fazendo um circulo em volta de nós dois. Alguns adultos com roupas engraçadas chegaram e colocaram minha amada em um tipo de cama branca. Em seguida embrulharam meu corpo num saco preto. Eu tentei impedir, porém em vão...

A morte ria de mim... Eu sentia isso... Continuei ao lado de minha amada, contudo, logo a tiraram novamente de mim, levando-a para longe, a um lugar que eu desconhecia. Fiquei sozinho naquela cidade abandonada e destruída. O vazio se instalara dentro de mim. Eu me sentia só... Vagando por um mundo enorme e que me causava medo.

Subitamente vejo uma luz branca descendo da imensidão azul, parando na minha frente. Convidava-me a aproximar, mas assustado eu recusava. Então, dentro da luz sai um ser vestido de branco, com aparência humana, calos lisos e negros, e grandes asas brancas também. Aquilo me trazia uma paz e inexplicável.

_ Venha Rudy! Chegou sua hora! Junte-se a mim. – a criatura estranha me chamou. Sua voz doce e suave me lembrava um acalanto que minha mãe cantava para mim quando me colocava para dormir. – Não tenha medo.

_ O que é você? – eu perguntei ainda no mesmo lugar.

_ Um anjo. Seu anjo protetor. Vim buscá-lo. – o anjo estendeu as mãos para mim. Mas eu ainda estava confuso e não tinha total confiança nele. Para onde ele queria me levar? – Eu posso escutar o que está pensando. Você precisa ir para um outro plano, um lugar onde existem outros seres como eu e você. Eu vou guiá-lo até lá.

_ Se eu for contigo, vou me tornar um anjo também? – indaguei sorrindo. Eu havia gostado dele! Se eu me tornasse um anjo poderia cuidar de Liesel, melhor ainda, com asas eu poderia voar até ela e ficar com minha Saumensch para sempre.

_ Tudo ao seu tempo. Confie em mim, é só o que peço. – o anjo não tinha respondido minha questão corretamente e eu fiquei um pouco irritado com isso, mas deixei para lá. E se ele estivesse escutando minha mente novamente e ficasse bravo comigo por causa disso? Ele não iria mais querer me levar com ele para o tal outro plano.

Então não posso mais me irritar com ele, se não colocaria meu desejo em risco e assim o meu sonho de ficar ao lado de Liesel para sempre. Não, nem pensar. Eu quero me tornar um anjo e ir atrás dela, portanto preciso seguir o anjo que no momento me olhava, aguardando minha decisão.

Sem pensar, eu dei minhas mãos segurando as dele, pronto para partir. Abri um enorme sorriso. Eu viraria um anjo sem dúvidas e protegeria minha Saumensch. Vi o anjo sorrir para mim e depois tudo ficou escuro, eu não enxerguei mais nada...

The End


End file.
